Klaine one-shots
by klaineofcourse
Summary: Little drabbles and one shots! I will update about every week! They are short stories about Klaine, ranging from fluff to dirty, dirty smut ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine one-shot! :D**

 **Hey guys so this a little tiny fanfic that I wrote. In math class HAHAHA. But I'm just transferring what I wrote on paper and hope you like this hahaha**

.

.

.

.

Kurt and Blaine ran to the hospital as soon as they got the call from Mercedes. Kurt was panting by the time they got there, Blaine following suit.

"Mer-Mercedes...", Kurt panted.

He took in a few more breaths before speaking again.

"Where is she?", Blaine asked before Kurt.

Mercedes laughed and pointed to the door behind them. She wished them luck, before walking to the ward on the left. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, their hands intertwined. Both the husbands walked in and were greeted by a nurse.

"Mr Hummel and Mr Annderson?", she asked politely.

"Yes, that would be us... Where is she?", Blaine asked with a tinge of excitement in his eyes. Kurt chuckled at the sight of this.

"This way sir. Ms Berry is currently sleeping but as you can see...", the nurse trailed off while carrying a tiny human in her arms.

Blaine heard Kurt mutter a 'oh my god', under hia breath. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised.

"I shall leave you two with her while I'll go fill up some papers", she stated quietly and left.

There she was, a beautiful baby girl in Blaine's gentle, warm arms. She had honey coloured eyes and smooth pale skin. Both of them looked at her lovingly, not saying a word. The silence was comfortable, though.

"She's beautiful...", Kurt broke the silence.

Blaine nodded and stroked the baby girl's cheek. He started tearing up and Kurt pulled him closer, both of them sitting on the bed.

"Come let me hold her and stop crying you big baby," Kurt teased as he cradled the baby girl in his arms.

"Kurt, I c-can't believe,we're finally going to be parents", Blaine gasped and leaned on Kurt's shoulder, playing with the soft fingers of their child. This was finally happening.

"What are we going to name her by the way?", Kurt asked.

"Didn't we discuss this? She'll be named Tracy. Tracy Ander-Hummel. Our little baby girl..." Blaine said while his voice sort of broke.

Soon enough, Tracy drifted off to sleep again and Kurt carefully laid down. He looked at his husband and embraced him in his strong arms, this time he was crying.

"Shhh... You stop crying you big baby," this time Blaine teased him.

"I love you so, so much Blaine. We're gonna make this work. You, me, Tracy, and probably a brother for her," Kurt said and Blaine laughed lightly at the thought of that.

"Who would've thought we made it this far. Now we're gonna start a family with the man I love. And it all begin because you held my hand..."

Blaine pulled away looked into Kurt's glasz eyes. It was filled with love and he slowly moved in closer to Kurt's face.

"I know, hun. I was lucky I did it. Maybe it was because we were destined to be together, forever. God I love you too..." Blained sighed and leaned in, kissing Kurt.

It was soft and light, yet passionate and full of love. It was almost perfect. Kurt sighed and placed his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine deepened the kiss by tilting his head, slowly sucking on Kurt's lower lip. Though they knew they were in public, Kurt didn't hesitate to playfully shoot his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine took it in with out hesitation, of course. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, before stopping because Tracy was stirring up.

"Shh, hush hush little darling, daddy's got you," Blaine said and picked her up. He softly patted her back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kurt was smiling to himself and placed a hand on Blaine's knee.

"You're adorable around kids, you know that?"

Blaine chuckled. "That's why I'm always adorable around you".

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine on the cheek before placing one on Tracy's temple as well.

 ** _"Hush, little baby, don't say a word._**

 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_**

 ** _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_**

 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_**

 ** _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_**

 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_**

 ** _And if that looking glass gets broke,_**

 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_**

 ** _And if that billy goat won't pull,_**

 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_**

 ** _And if that cart and bull turn over,_**

 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_**

 ** _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_**

 ** _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_**

 ** _And if that horse and cart fall down,_**

 ** _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_**

Kurt finished the song and Tracy Ander-Hummel fell back asleep again. The both of them decided to leave for today and softly walked away from the beautiful baby girl.

"So about Tracy..." Blaine started.

He looked at Kurt's lips and continued.

"When are you gonna give her a baby brother?".

Kurt smirked.

"You think?" he replied and went in for another kiss.

.

.

.

 **HEHEEHE I guess that was okay**?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second one! My exams are coming and I should seriously be concentrating but... HAHA KLAINE IS LIFE SO. Hope you guys like this! It's a little bit angsty I think? I dunno =/ All of these are crap I think =(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kurt's pov**

I stared into the mirror. What did I see? Someone useless. Someone pathetic. Someone who doesn't deserved to be loved by this beautiful boy who cares so much about me.

"Blaine doesn't deserve me... He doesn't at all...", I muttered as tears started falling down my face.

I should've known from the start. Blaine was far too perfect to be in love with someone like me. Sebastian deserves him, not me. The way Blaine was talking to him, smiling, laughing... What was I thinking when I thought I could have a future with Blaine? I'm so freaking stupid.

"W-where are they..." I murmured while ransacking my drawer.

I haven't used these since forever. I didn't need it because I was finally happy. Blaine helped me with that. I guess things weren't meant to be that way.

At the first cut, blood trickled down my wrists. It wasn't deep but it was enough for me to feel the pain needed. Second, third, fourth, fifth. By now my table was terribly stained and I winced. The fifth cut was a centimeter too deep. I felt a tear fall from my right eye but did I care? No. This is worth it. I need this. I'm worthless. One more cut. Just one more...

Before the blade touched my bloody skin, I heard the door handle clicked. I jumped involuntarily and turned my head. I gasped and dropped my blade, obviously speechless about what to say. Blaine came in and slammed the door behind him, a sense of urgency in his movements.

"Kurt what's going on?!", he yelled the moment he came in.

I sat there motionless and my mouth was slightly parted. Why the hell was Blaine here anyways? How did he know I would be in here?

"Kurt, give me that," he demanded and pulled away my blade. He took a few pieces of tissue papers and wiped my wrist. His actions were somewhat fierce and I shook.

"O-ouch!" I winced again. It genuinely hurt.

Instantly, Blaine became gentler and no sooner than that, I heard sobs from him. Why was I letting him do this?

"Blaine, stop this. J-just leave me alone!" I shouted back.

"Kurt, I won't let you do this to yourself. Whatever the fuck's going on, let me take care of you first. Then you can explain what's wrong." Blaine shot back.

I widened my eyes. I can take of myself perfectly fine without him interfering with my life. But I couldn't speak up. I was too weak to. Too weak like I always have been. I looked at Blaine who was now so delicately using a wet towel to wipe. of the blood stains. He then immediately when to my first aid kit and carefully bandaged my wrist.

"T-thank you, but... You can leave now- I... I have things to -" I said in a shaky breath but was suddenly interrupted because Blaine lept foward and hugged me. He was tearing up again, I could tell.

"Blaine, please stop, " I told him and ended up crying as well.

"No, Kurt. Please tell me what I did wrong? Why were you hurting yourself? "Blaine pulled away and looked me in the eye. His eyes were red and puffy now.

"You didn't do anything wrong Blaine. Gods! It's me. I'm just worthless, im-imperfect and basically just shit. Why would you want anything like that, Blaine?" My voiced was raised by the time I completed my sentence.

Blaine stared at me in complete astonishment.

"I don't get it, Kurt -"

"Please Blaine. There are so many others boys out there that deserve you so much more than I do. I mean, look at you. You're worthy of someone more capable than me. Worthy enough for Sebastian. H-he deserves to be with you, Blaine. I'm just a good-for nothing who- mngh!"

Blaine had leaned in and kissed me. I sighed. I missed this so much but... I couldn't let him do this to himself anymore. I reluctantly pushed him away.

"Blaine, no! I told you I can't do this!" I really cried hard this time.

"Kurt, listen there is nothing going on with me and Sebastian! I don't like him. At all. Kurt please look at me...", he trailed off and held my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

I looked at him- his face was similarly tear-stained.

"I don't want us to end, Kurt. Please, I love you so much, I can't bear to be without you every single day."

I shook my head vigorously and stood up, walking to my bed. I slumped on my bed.

"Get out...", my voiced was muffled but audible for Blaine.

Blaine didn't listen though. Instead, he sat beside me. Obstinate little shit.

"Kurt sit up and listen to me. Please," Blaine begged.

I grunted a little and forced myself to sit.

"Kurt, look. You are the most interesting, most amazing person I have ever, ever met. You have the most awesome personality, you are oh, so adorable and sweet. Not forgetting, you are beautiful. The most beautiful man I have ever met and I don't want to lose him. Sebastian means nothing to me and Kurt Hummel will forever remain in my heart. Nobody can replace him because he is my boyfriend and mine forever. Kurt... I love you..." Blaine ended that with a sincere look in his mesmerising hazel eyes

"D-did you just- I, I..."I was struggling to finish my sentence because I was so stupidly shocked.

Blaine nodded with a faint smile appearing on his lips.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I've been with you for a period of time now. Every now and then I would feel something, very deeply in my soul. Finally I found what it is though. It's love. I love you so, so much and I don't want to lose you so easily..."

I gulped but there was a bump in my throat. I was speechless because it was the first time that Blaine had said he loved me. Not like, but love. I couldn't speak and I didn't know how to react. Without another word, he lounged in and kissed me again. This one wasn't forced because I gave in too. It was passionate, sweet and beautiful as well. I sighed and swung my arms around his neck. After what seemed like forever, Blaine gently pulled away. Like always, he took my breathe away. Then, he carefully held my chin and spoke.

"Please never belittle yourself or question yourself again please? "

"O-okay...", I barely whispered.

"Where's your guitar?" Blaine asked out of no where.

I pointed to the cabinet nearest to my drawer. He went to pick it up and started playing me a song.

"Aha... I wrote it myself so pardon me if it's bad," he blushed and strumed the guitar.

 _"I promise that one day I'll be around_

 _I'll keep you safe I'll keep you sound_

 _Right now it's pretty crazy and I don't know how to stop or slow it down_

 _Hey_

 _I know there are some things we need to talk about_

 _And I can't stay_

 _Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _Take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart, you'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone!_

 _When you miss, close your eyes_

 _I may be far but never gone_

 _When you're far, sleep tonight_

 _Just remember that we lay under the same stars_

 _And hey_

 _I know there are somethings we need to talk about_

 _And I can't stay_

 _Just let me hold for a little longer now_

 _And take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we apart_

 _We'll never be alone_

 _Never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone..._

 _So take a piece of my heart,_

 _and make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _you'll never be alone..."_

It was absolutely stunning and I finally had the courage to hug Blaine back.

"I love you too," I said to him, sniffing.

Blaine went in for another kiss again. This was when I realized I was probably good enough for him. Maybe I do deserve him. As if Blaine was reading my mind he spoke.

"I love you and I deserve you, Kurt. You're amazing so don't ever belittle yourself again, okay?" he asked and gently squeezed my hand.

"Okay," I replied.

"I'll love you forever," he promised

"I will too," I smiled.

And gosh, who'd thought that night would be our first. I was the luckiest guy alive to have it with who loves Kurt Hummel as he us. I love you too, Blaine. I love you...

.

.

.

 **Okay done done! Ahas review maybe? Or helpe suggest what I should write next. Thanks! Oh and the song Blaine sang is called Never Be Alone by SHAWN MENDES (BAE)**


	3. Chapter 3

The third one-shot! And um, I do not on Glee. If I did, we would be seeing Klaine's grandkids already. Maybe. Most likely. Who : This one-shot takes place in a world where people have slaves( slavery is the norm) and there may be some abuse ...

.

.

.

Kurt was pinned on the wall by Sebastian. He was intimidating, strong and fierce. On the other hand, there was a trembling and extremely terrified boy. Kurt didn't dare to look into his master's eyes. He knew if he did, his punishment would just be worse. Then unexpectedly, Sebastian threw him to the floor with all his strength. The poor boy hit the ground hard and began sobbing.

"You wanna cry some more, huh?" Sebastian growled and picked up Kurt by his collar.

Kurt whimpered and shook his head, but winced in pain. His once porcelain skin was now terribly covered with dark purple bruises and his face had cuts and scratches formed on them.

"You worthless little piece of shit! I fucking bought you so you could serve me well. Turns out you can do nothing you cunt!", Sebastian raged and slapped Kurt on the face.

Kurt's tear stained face stung and he tried crawling away quickly.

"Please M-master, p-please st-stop," Kurt barely whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said sarcastically, "Did I say you could speak?!"

Kurt covered his face and crawled desperately away, only to be dragged back by Sebastian, who then kicked him in the guts. Kurt cried in pain, but dared not to scream. He earned another beating from his master. Suddenly Sebastian was silent and Kurt thought he finally stopped. He was sniffing and his eyes were red and puffy.

"You stupid animal... You deserve some form of beating don't you? Oh, don't look at me like that, you love this whip, right?", as soon as he finished that sentence, the whip flew and left a stinging, painful sensation on his thighs.

"Ouch! Please, please. I'm sorry, Sir. I-won't d-do it aga-", Kurt was cut off by the shouting of the school's principal.

"Sebastian Smythe! Stop and come to my office now!", he roared.

Almost immediately, Sebastian dropped the bloody whip and stood there wide eyed. With the principal, there was the schools discipline master and another familiar face.

"Do you not hear me? I said to my office, now!"

"Y-yes, sir. Look I can explain - " Sebastian quietly answered, obviously scared to wit's ends.

"You can explain to me in my office, while your parents can also see how you've been coping," the principal told him sternly.

"Blaine, figure out what to do with him", the discipline master ordered.

Blaine nodded and closed the door after the three had left. He looked over to the abused boy who was shaking in fear, crying silently. Blaine tentatively walked and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Sebastian's not here anymore. I won't hurt you, "Blaine whispered.

Kurt sniffed and looked up at Blaine. He scanned Kurt's face and all he could see was fear. But behind all those scars, Blaine could tell that Kurt was beyond beautiful, like an angel. Just more beaten up and treaded on. Blaine had never seen Kurt before, but always heard screams from him. Obviously the reason was obvious.

Kurt started coughing badly and Blaine rushed to get him a bottle of water, helping him up to the bed.

"I-I'm so sorry fir coughing loudly sir, please don't punish me. I'll st-stand up and clean, clean up this mess," Kurt shut his eyes and embraced the impact. His voice was full of fear.

Blaine simply frowned but his face softened as he spoke to Kurt again.

"Hey, I already said I won't hurt you alright? Trust me. Would you mind if I carried you back to my dorm? I hate it here."

Kurt was slightly confused because none of his masters, or owners, had ever spoke him like this before. But he quickly stopped this thought. Maybe Blaine was just trying to be nice so he could trick Kurt into serving him. However, he nodded and let Blaine carry him bridal style, back to his room. Compared to Sebastian's, Blaine dormitory was slightly larger and neater. Wasting no time at all, he laid Kurt gently on his bed and took out his first aid kit.

"You're lucky I know a few things about first aid. If I brought you to the clinic, I bet they'd do a slipshod work on you, " Blaine said and looked over at Kurt.

Kurt remained silent and let Blaine take care of his wounds. He was unsure of it at first, but started to let Blaine take care of him afterwards. Occasionally, Kurt would wince and flinch because of his wound and Blaine would apologize almost every single time.

"Sir, w-why do you keep ap-apologizing? ", Kurt asked wearily.

"Because I'm afraid that I'd hurt you while trying to clean up your wounds. Oh and please, just call me Blaine. I don't own you and I never would. Not because of that, but because I srr you as a normal human being," Blaine explained.

Kurt's heart was jumping and there was a faint smile across his face. Maybe he really could trust Blaine.

"Alright, um, it's all done! Y-you know, you can stay here until you've healed properly. I can, uh, keep you company, protect you, help you with s-stuff. Oh god I'm rambling, " Blaine covered his face, but heard a giggle from Kurt.

It was like an angel's voice calling to him. He peeked at Kurt through his fingers and saw him smile properly for the first time. He was even more beautiful than Blaine could ever imagine.

"Y-yeah it's okay... I'll just s-stay here if you're fine w-with it?", Kurt asked with a smile. A beautiful, amazing smile.

Blaine's heart lept. Kurt was going to stay with him for the time being. What was this feeling he felt? Blaine didn't exactly know.

"Do you wanna rest?", Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but it's kinda cold, so not if I would really sleep. Plus I'm just in my boxers," Kurt blushed.

"Hmm, maybe I could sleep beside you. Most of my clothes won't fit you and I'm in for a nap. I mean, if you want to, I-I won't force you to, you know-"

"I would like you to, please Si- please Blaine? "

The curly haired boy smiled widely as he approached Kurt who started getting comfortable. He settled beside him carefully, so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt the latter. Blaine laid down and pulled the blankets.

"Thank you, Blaine", Kurt said as he slowly turned to face Blaine.

Blaine took his free hand and played with Kurt's silky hair. They both looked into each others eyes. It was a sweet moment, but Kurt fell asleep quickly.

"Nothing's going to hurt you, Kurt. Not while I'm around..."

.

.

.

Okay... Enjoy this? it's bullcrap, I know, but I tried =) Update soon if I can!


End file.
